Breaking Up
by CameoRuby
Summary: Songfic  read lyrics, then read story - lyrics included . Sam and Mikaela separate, and Bee does what a friend would do...but his own style.


Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters.

I Don't Do Surprises – Axle Whitehead

I'm feeling blind  
Like the suns in my eyes  
There's something you need to know  
I'm wasting time  
Fall behind, in my mind  
Cause I'm fighting in a losing war  
Tidy little fault lines  
Cracking inside my soul  
Soul, soul

You can't look me in the eyes  
And I don't do surprises  
I got nothing at all  
If you catch me I fall

Signs, neon lights  
Like a thief in the night  
Who was welcome with an open door  
I'm serving time,  
By myself, for a crime,  
There's a reason I can't ignore  
Holding everything that  
I was ever looking for  
For, for

You can't look me in the eyes  
And I don't do surprises  
I got nothing at all  
If you catch me I fall

You can't look me in the eyes  
And I don't do surprises  
I got nothing at all  
If you catch me I fall

Look inside me, seems that I've been,  
Don't forget to pay your bill now,  
Dudes is new who's forming ?  
Call my friends and  
Tell them there's a party  
The sun is coming up,  
My heart is falling out  
And I am blinded,  
No one has the ace of spades,  
but if you play the game  
You'll find it,  
I'm running and touching, sinking,  
thinking, hoping for another  
We need to drink and vibe,  
And try not to hold back each other

You can't look me in the eyes  
And I don't do surprises  
I got nothing at all  
If you catch me I fall

You can't look me the eyes  
(Don't trust me)  
and I don't do surprises  
(Dont' trust me)  
I got nothing at all  
(Dont' trust me)  
If you catch me I fall  
(Dont' trust me)  
(Trust me)

The sun was rising in the horizon, and the yellow Camaro sped across the black tarmac, it's radio beating in the silence of the early morning of the country.

Samuel Witwicky let his hands rest on the steering wheel, not as much as to keep up appearances, but more to have a sense of purpose. His face was shaded, almost unemotional as the morning's events caught up with him.

"_Mikaela wouldn't have called so early if it wasn't an emergency, right Bee? So can't you go a little bit faster?" _

_The Camaro's radio gave a scrambling echo of static, as Bumblebee searched for the words but found none. With reluctance, the needle sped over 100 and the Camaro sped forwards on the empty laneway. _

_Within a few minutes, the sleek car slid into a spot in front of the garage. A beautiful girl was waiting out the front, dressed to kill in ripped denim shorts and an unobtrusive singlet. Not even waiting for the car to stop, Sam leapt out and walked over, grinning. _

"_What's up, Kaela?" He neared her, "Thought it was an emergency?"_

_But something was wrong. As Sam stepped forward, Mikaela stood straighter and refused to meet his eyes._

"_Kaela? What's up?"_

_Finally, the girl pushed off the wall and closed the distance. "Look Sam…I think….I think it's time we went our separate ways."_

_Sam just continued grinning, and moved to hug her, but she dodged it and stood with her hands behind her back. His body froze and his feet filled with lead._

"_You're…You're serious this time? Tell me you're joking." His eyes turned softer than she had ever seen them. Like a little puppy. For a moment, she considered changing her mind and putting on a smile again, but she had made her decision._

"_I'm breaking up with you Sam. I don't want to be with you anymore."_

_And with that, she stepped forward and slid her hand in shellshocked Sam's pocket. Pulling out the slim black mobile, she tapped her manicured nails on a few keys and the phone beeped in acceptance. She placed it back in his pocket, her number deleted and messages erased, before turning and walking into the garage. _

_The flyscreen slammed shut with a final note of finality. _

_The wind picked up slightly, and the streetlights flickered on. Poor Sam was left, alone-_

_But not so much. Bumblebee sneaked forwards and nudged Sam's legs with his bumper. With a quiet rev, the driver's door clicked unlocked and swung open invitingly. _

_A solid man opened the door Mikaela had retreated through, and stared down the boy with the fancy car. In his eyes there was a bit of pity, but if Mikaela didn't want it, then…_

"_I think you should leave, Sam." Mikaela's father said firmly._

_Sam locked eyes with the man, and then nodded simply. With numbed steps, he made it into his beloved car and shut the door. _

_The Camaro pulled silently out onto the road and drove away with it's precious cargo._

They'd been driving all night and now into the early morning, across the country.

Bumblebee felt unsure in his decision. The internet database had constantly reassured him that this is what many males did after such…confrontations…and while Cybertronian traditions may be a bit more violent, Bumblebee was fine with this alternative.

The boy was silent, but still in good health, Bumblebee's routine scan reassured him again. With slight trepidation, Bumblebee chose a song and let it fill the cabin.

The boy stirred, and his eyes flickered to the radio. With a slight frown and glassy eyes, he spoke for the first time that twelve hours.

"Bee, where are you taking us?"

Bumblebee's suspension lowered with relief and his engine revved with a note of determination. "The autobot base."

Sam nodded slowly, and tightened his hold on the wheel. "Okay."

It was a few minutes later when the confused boy asked his ever-present friend,

"Was it something I did?"

The driver's seat gave Sam a shake, and the music cut out. "No."

But poor Sam had already drifted off, his head against the steering wheel, face burning as he let traitorous tears go.

Optimus Prime gauged his scout's actions.

The yellow bot was currently holding a tank of energon, most of it ending up slushing onto the floor and hissing when it made contact. The bot was determined to make his charge laugh and he made a fool of himself and others to gain that objective. Samuel, Bumblebee had informed him when they approached the base, had gone through a separation with his female mate Mikaela.

Optimus did not completely understand what bringing the boy to the base would do, but Bumblebee was enthusiastic.

However, the youngling's tactics at humour were not reaching the boy, who remained silent and still at the table, staring into a glass of water.

Optimus made Ratchet run another distant scan, and remained confused when it came up clear.

"I believe it's called 'heartbreak'." Ratchet said gently, and from across the hangar, Sam's head pulled up and he stared at the conspiring robots. Eyes met optics for a second, before the human let his head drop again.

When Bumblebee ended up spilling his tank of energon on Ironhide's armour, Optimus finally ordered the bots to retire to their respective hangars. Bumblebee took one look at his charge's sad little face and heaved a human-like sigh as he lifted him up and made his way to their hangar.

Sam couldn't sleep. He felt extremely guilty. It happened straight after Bumblebee slipped into recharge that he realised just how much his big little friend had done to make him so much as smile.

And he felt like banging his head against the wall.

After all, he knew the break up with Mikaela was coming. She had been avoiding contact for a few months now, not really wanting to spend any time with him. And he had felt less interested too. Maybe it was a mutual agreement?

Anyway, that's what he had decided in his last six hours of thinking and not sleeping.

Swinging his legs out of bed and letting his body follow, Sam stood and stretched before walking across the hangar to Bee's platform. Awkwardly, he managed to pull on a hoodie he found on a railing as he made his way over.

"Now, how do I do this and not end up on the floor in a crumpled heap?"

Out reached his hand and he poked Bee's arm. Immediately, Bee's optics fluttered open and he made a questioning noise as they landed on Sam's shivering form.

"Hey Bee." Sam rubbed his head sheepishly, "Wanna lift me up?" He gestured.

Bumblebee waited till Sam clambered onto his palm, and then lifted the human carefully up to his chest, just above his spark chamber. The human comfortably found a couple of handholds, and then sat down on Bee's armour plates.

"Look, Bee, I know I've been a bit of a drag since Mikaela pulled that surprise on me, but…I'm sorry." Sam avoided the bright blue optics. "I didn't realise how much…I mean, I didn't…I-"

"I understand Sam. You were sad, it's okay-"

"But that's what I mean, Bee!" Sam interjected, "It's not okay!" He finally met the bot's optics with his own eyes. "I'm sorry for being crappy, and not realising how much of an awesome friend you were being."

Bumblebee's optics twinkled with renewed lights. "I accept your unneeded apology, Sam."

The human boy grinned thankfully and settled back on his giant friend's chest. The bot watched his friend shut his eyes, and with a sense of pride, Bumblebee let his own optics shut.

There were a few minutes of companionable silence before Sam gave a chuckle.

"Bet Ironhide's gonna kick your ass tomorrow morning, Bee!"


End file.
